Can they love again?
by gutierrez904
Summary: John Cena just came out of a divorce with his wife of 3 years. He is misserable, untill a girl comes into his life. Will he be able to love again? Nikki Bella just had her heart broken by dolph ziggler what will happen when a man comes into her life? Will she be able to love again?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena has been married for 3 years, he just got divorced and doesn't think he can love again. Randy orton is his best friend and is doing everything possible to help john out, but nothing is working. Randy knows what it feels to be heart broken and he knows it's possible to love again, he just doesn't know how to help his friend. He has tried setting up dates but john just can't fall in love!

John knows that Randy is trying to help him but doesn't know how. John had his heart broken when his wife cheated on him, when cena filed for divorce his wife wanted part of his money and more. John couldn't let that happen he was the one who never lied he was honest 100% to his wife, he work his ass off 24/7, 365 days a year for his wife to just want to take it from him, that wasn't how it could be arranged. John had help from Vince to help keep his money and leave his wife with nothing after she cheated not once, not twice, not three times, but ten times with different men at different times while he was away! Vince was able to find a loyer that helped john out. john won his divorce with the help of Vince, but during the divorce he lost what he thought was the love of his life.

John walked in to the arena of tampa, when he saw his friend Randy, he decided to talk to him. Randy asked how he was doing. I'm doing better, I just don't know if I will ever love again. I mean I hope I can and with the right girl this time, one who wont lie and will be with me no matter what happens. Said John. I understand, liz was not the right girl for you after all she did, she didn't deserve you, you need someone who understands you, and loves you. said Randy. You mean like you and sam? You guys love each other and have a beautiful daughter. Sam has been with you in the good time and in the bad times, she has never lied, why couldn't liz be like that? said John. I don't know, but we better hurry we have a match against the sheild. added Randy. Okay you go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a bit. Said John

Randy left to get ready in the gorilla position, while John headed to the locker room to change. When they were both ready they waited for their match to start.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki bella was in love with Dolph Ziggler, until he cheated on her many, many ,many times. Nikki was in a relationship with Dolph for a year, when she found out he was cheating, her heart broke into millions of pieces. She cried and cried, her twin sister Bri was hurt to see nikki like that. Bri was in a happy relationship with her boyfriend Daniel Brian. Bri would try her absolute best to help Nikki out, but it was hard because she was on the road with daniel, while nikki was sobbing getting help from not only her sister but other divas.

I can't believe he would do that to you, nikki, you deserve better than that! Said Natalya hugging Nikki while she cried on her shoulder.  
Nikki if you want you can come out with us after RAW, we were going out to the club, maybe you'll meet someone and forget what Dalph did. said kaitlyn.  
No i don't want to, there are many reasons why it's a bad idea. said Nikki. Still in tears. Why not? What kind of reasons? said layla.  
For starters Dalph will be there I don't want him to see me and i don't want to see him! Said Nikki frustrated.  
Than what will you be doing for the rest of the night, nikki? Said Bri, calming her down a bit.  
I don't know, you guys should get going Raw starts in 10 minutes. I'll stay untill I know he is gone, and I guess i'll just go back to the hotel after... but you guys have fun! Okay? said Nikki  
Okay, everyone said.

The girls left and got ready for the show, while Nikki decided to get some snacks to eat during the show. She was still red eyed from all the crying but at least no one saw her. So she thinks. Nikki didn't realise John Cena was watching her walk down the hall as he was entering the cafeteria. They were both hurt and didn't want to be noticed by anyone. They where walking so fast they didn't realise they bumped into each other, untill Nikki fell. John bent down to make see if she was okay, but Nikki fell hard on her ankle and couldn't get up.

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry are you okay? said John  
I'm okay, but I think I hurt my ankle. Said Nikki  
Here let me help you up said john picking her up and taking her to the trainers room.  
How is this? Does it feel better? asked the trainer rotating Nikki's ankle.  
That feels better. said Nikki  
Okay, here is some medicine that should calm down the pain if you have anymore problems come back and i'll wrap it for you. said the trainer handing her a cup of water and the medicine.  
Thank you said nikki.  
As the trainer left the room, John walked in with a sad face.  
How are you feeling Nikki? said John.  
Better, thanks for helping me. Said Nikki  
No problem i'm really sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going. said John  
It's okay.  
How about i make it up to you, would you like to go to dinner after the show? said John, hoping she would say yes.  
Sure what time? said Nikki in a happy tone. I hope things go well tonight Nikki thought.  
How about 8:30 so we both have time to get ready. said John  
Don't you have a match tonight? asked Nikki  
It's at the start of the show. said John  
Okay see you then said Nikki leaving the room, with the biggest smile on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki's POV...

As Nikki was walking back to the locker room she kept think about what she would wear for her first date with John. She was really nervous about this date, Nikki and John are good friends and she was scared because if things don't go well their friendship could end.

What if he likes me, I mean I really like him but does he like me the same way or just as friends? uhh, what am I saying of course he likes me he invited me to dinner. When I thought he was just going to apologize for what happened. I need to stop worring so much and just get ready, I only have an hour! She said to quietly herself.

Moments later Bri came in with a confused look on her face. What are you doing? she asked. Trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. said Nikki. Why are you going somewhere tonight? Bri replyed Yes! I have a date with an amazing man! said Nikki smiling. WHAT!? Who? asked Bri. John he asked me out earlier today. said Nikki. Cena? said Bri Yes! OH MY... what are you wearing than? said Bri. I don't know, I kinda want to wear this black lace dress with these black ankle strap heels. said Nikki showing her sister the dress and heels. I like that. Wear that, you'll look great! said Bri. Okay. said Nikki entering the bathroom.

A few minutes later Nikki came out. How do I look she asked Bri. You look great, but you better hurry, getting those shoes on, Daniel said john is headed over here. Said Bri handing her the shoes.  
All done. said nikki as john knocked on the door.  
Hey! he said. Hi. you look great. said Nikki walking towards the door. Thanks, you look nice yourself! he replyed.  
Shall we go? she asked. Yes we should said John putting his arm around Nikki walking out into the parking lot.

John took Nikki out to a fancy restaurant they had dinner and decided to go the roof top before taking Nikki home.  
Thanks for a great night, said Nikki.  
My pleasure, said John getting closer to Nikki.  
John there's something I need to tell you. said Nikki looking into John's blue eyes.  
What is it? he said.  
I've always wanted to tell you... that i've always had crush on y.. before she could countinue he kissed her.  
It was the best kiss Nikki has ever had. When they pulled apart they both had a smile on their face.  
I like you too, said john holding Nikki close to him.  
Really? said Nikki, looking into his eyes seeing that he was telling the truth.  
Yes, I just didn't think you felt the same way. said John

John countinued telling Nikki what he felt untill he knew it was getting late. Nikki felt her heart beating faster as John held her hand as he was taking her home. When they got to her house he steped out of the car to help Nikki out. He walked her up to her frount door. Nikki turned around smiling at John. They said their good byes and he kissed her one more time before she entered her house.  
John knew he had a keeper with him that he didn't want to loose.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-

Hey guys, should I continue? I don't know if this is a good story. I might delete it, I don't know yet. What do you think? Leave me a review/comment telling me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating in forever. Thank you so much for all the love, it truly means alot to me!If you want to talk to me or ask me anything go to my i'll answer anything about anything. Anyway keep leaving me reviews/comments and likes and i'll try to update more for you guys.

Nikki and John have been dating for 6 munths now, they are keeping everything a secret because they don't want anyone to know about their relationship. Which is really hard to do since Brie is always in Nikki's business and Randy is always in John's business, they don't know how long till they have to come clean to the both of them. John and Nikki both know how much Randy and Brie want them to be happy, but what Brie and Randy don't know is that they are happy! But how will they keep their relationship a sercert from everyone?

Nikki's POV

Nikki and Brie where having lunch at their hotel, everything was going fine untill Brie started telling Nikki that she should get back into dating.  
Please Nikki, you won't be so lonely when i'm not around. You will also forget about Dalph. said Brie  
Brie I told you before i'm over him, and I don't need you to tell me when i should date and when i shouldn't! said Nikki  
But you might find the right man this time, come on Nikki you know you want to. Brie said  
I already found my guy, i don't need your help. thought Nikki. I'm fine besides I already... said Nikki  
You already what?!  
huh oh nothing I was just... said Nikki  
Nikki tell me! said Brie  
It's nothing Brie just stop. said Nikki getting mad at Brie for always being in her business.  
Fine but don't say i didn't try! said Brie.

John's POV

HEY! John said Randy  
Oh hey man whats up? said John  
What's up with me what's up with you, why haven't you been going out? said Randy  
Because I have better things to do than go out said John  
Like what John, give me one reason. said Randy  
well I...  
You what John said Randy  
I... it doesn't matter what, it's none of your business what i do and don't do said John  
Fine but when your getting sick of being at home most of the time, just remember I told you to go out! said Randy.  
Whatever. said John

John, Randy, and Daniel were all eatting dinner when when Brie and Nikki walked in.  
Hey look Daniel it's your girlfriend! said Randy  
Really where? Oh there she is. said daniel  
Yeah and she's with her sister said John looking at Nikki.  
Yeah, Hey why don't we invite them over? said Randy  
Sure! Hey Brie, Hey Nikki. said Daniel telling them to come over.  
Oh hey daniel said Nikki and Brie.  
Why don't you guys sit. said John  
How are you guys said Randy  
Good thank you. said the twins.  
Did you guys know that there will be a party later at the club, Everyone is invited said Randy looking at John and Nikki.  
That's right! why don't you bring a date John said Daniel  
You should bring a date too Nikki said Brie  
I don't think i'll go. said Nikki  
Why not? said Randy  
She won't tell you Randy she doesn't like people getting in her business. said Brie.  
Okay well John you should come said Daniel  
Yea man I won't be there I have a meeting with Paul later tonight. said John  
You big fat lier you don't have to do anything tonight your just saying that to get out of the party because you don't want to start dating yet john. said Randy  
Why don't you guys want to come? said Daniel  
Because the don't want to date said Brie  
That's not true i'm already... blurted out Nikki.  
Your already what dating?! said Randy  
Wait your dating Nikki why didn't you tell me anything? said Brie  
Guys just leave her alone said Daniel she probably just isn't ready yet. Said Daniel  
yea I mean I took me a while to start dating again. said John  
Hold on one minute your dating too John?! said Randy  
Are you to both already dating and didn't tell us anything about it? said daniel  
No we aren't dating anyone but Said John and Nikki at the same time  
But who? everyone said  
Should we just tell them already? said John  
I guess, they won't leave us alone untill we do. said Nikki  
WELL?! they said  
John and I have been dating for 6 months now. said Nikki  
You two have been WHAT?  
Dating each other said John  
That's why you guys have been so secretive said Randy  
Well we just didn't want anyone to know yet. said John  
But everyone knows now said Nikki  
YES, But it doesn't matter. We don't have to keep it a secret anymore said John kissing Nikki on the cheek.  
Yup said Nikki

I hope that was good. let me know what you think and if i should continue, please. And thank you to everyone who has favorited and left a review/comment!


End file.
